nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MyOwnBadSelf
Archive Limit : ( }}|R}} / 1000 round 1 }} / 30 KB ) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MyOwnBadSelf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 07:04, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Nimmanswolk thumb|Your cavy has arrived! Hello! Here is the cavy you waited for. Have fun with him. With a friendly eye of Nimmanswolk: --OWTB 30 Nov 2007 06:09 (UTC) ::2007? But it's 2016! MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 01:08, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Also, nice guinea pig. :::We are a traditional company :o --OuWTB 17:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::So, no mass-breederies then? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:48, July 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::No :o --OuWTB 06:54, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::OK. But the timestamp was set back almost 9 years. Is that an error? Also, what does 'a friendly eye' mean? Is it a unique Lovian idiom? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:37, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Actually, I used a template: template:Estecavia, which was litterally translated from Dutch :o --OuWTB 15:27, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Why are your templates in Dutch? This is an English wiki MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:46, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::The first wikination was in Dutch, see Libertas :o --OuWTB 09:47, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::So, Dutch is your native language? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 10:07, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::No, it is not :o --OuWTB 17:43, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::What is it then? German? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 06:33, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::No, my native language is Limburgish :o --OuWTB 15:39, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I looked on Wikipedia, and it's almost unpronounceable. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:45, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You mean this? :o --OuWTB 16:08, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Why do you need so many sounds? English gets along fine without them. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:03, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::English speakers are lazy though :o --OuWTB 15:15, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Hurtful MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:24, September 30, 2016 (UTC) CNP Policies The CNP as a party believes that the state should keep out of religion. No special privilege or punishment should be doled out to religious groups or institutions. On drugs we are against hard drugs but view policing personal marijuana use as a waste of police time. Police should be stopping burglaries and assaults and on the streets keeping people safe not chasing down smokers. On gender I assume you mean equality? We believe in equality of opportunity for all. We believe in breaking down barriers to equality of opportunity. We don't believe that either gender should have special rights or responsibilities over the other however. KunarianTALK 09:57, February 10, 2017 (UTC) You should join CPL.nm though :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:44, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm... I'm not exactly into Communism. What about Positive Lovia? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 20:46, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::They're dead atm but do revive them if right-wing libertarianism is your thing! :D KunarianTALK 21:52, February 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::What about centrist parties? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:40, February 10, 2017 (UTC) :::::There's the Moderate Centrist Party, but that isn't currently active either. 77topaz (talk) 10:28, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::It is quite cute though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:33, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::The MCP? Cute? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:08, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Joining CNP Seeming as you wish to join the CNP I need to check whether this really is the right party for you. We're always eager to welcome newcomers but by joining the CNP you are joining a movement towards particular goals. Let me lay some out for you: *We oppose big government and are in favor of decentralization. However we oppose giving unique status to Oceana, in our view all states should be treated equally. *We believe in controlled immigration but also believe that immigration control should be regionalized so that Sylvania and Oceana can choose how many new comers they welcome. *We support low taxes and balanced budgets. *We support the establishment of a Lovian National Guard, not an army. *We support a welfare voucher system that lowers state control over those in need. *We support free markets. *We support the promotion of Lovian and State culture. *We support gun rights. If these don't violate your ethics then good, you'll fit right in. If they do just say which ones and hopefully there aren't too many to stop you from wanting to be a member. KunarianTALK 13:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I like these beliefs. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 05:44, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Marvelous! KunarianTALK 09:07, February 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'll take the time to join. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:58, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Do you think you'll participate in the state elections? 77topaz (talk) 23:50, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :OK, I could balance writing the new book with participating for Sylvania. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:53, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::That's the state in which I'm running. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:54, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::So? Oceana then? I own an investment property there. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:55, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, you could run there. 77topaz (talk) 23:56, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Right. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:59, February 15, 2017 (UTC) If you want to run in Oceana you'll have to do it under the CNP affiliates there: KNPO or alternatively as an independent. CNP no longer runs in the states. KunarianTALK 08:47, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::By states you mean, other than Sylvania? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:20, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::The Sylvanian National Party is the CNP's Sylvanian affiliate, is it not? 77topaz (talk) 10:50, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::Where does CNP run then? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:55, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::In federal elections. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 22:06, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::All right then, I'll run as a KNPO candidate for Hurbanova/Newport. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:12, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::You can't run for Hurbanova/Newport in state elections; those would be local elections, which I believe will no longer be held OOC with the new system. In the state elections, you'd simply run as a KNPO candidate for Governor of Oceana. 77topaz (talk) 22:32, February 16, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::That's fine. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:04, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I look forwards to a strong KNPO performance! KunarianTALK 23:43, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Citizenship Refresh Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you are an active user currently, which means you are entitled to 5''' residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK' 16:24, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Indeed, my first choice: New York Building, Downtown Noble City. My investment property in Newport is probably the lowest on the scale. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:47, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm not sure you can have more than one house as you only just gained your citizenship. You should also probably choose your main home as the one that will benefit you the most in state elections. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 21:58, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::::Is it taken away? The rule's 50 edits. According to the editcount page, I have 188. Or is there a new rule? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::According to the new rules: :::::# Every Lovian citizen has the right: :::::## To have a '''primary' residences in Lovia. :::::### A citizen is granted the right an additional residence every 4 weeks after achieving citizenship. :::::It would therefore seem you can have a residence as a citizen, but can only receive an additional residence every 4 weeks after you registered as a citizen, which if I recall was very recently. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 22:05, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Right, so I'm selling my apartment in Noble City. The Newport one is the main one, because it will benefit me in state elections. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:06, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Happy makes a fair point. And this only concerns your residences, businesses and stuff like that don't count as residences and are connected to your characters. So I'll register you under the Newport address. KunarianTALK 11:13, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Fragile Cool avatar! :) 77topaz (talk) 10:09, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh dear, Yes fans? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:32, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I suppose so. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:53, March 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::I like Yes, but I'm not so sure about Yes!. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:45, March 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Fragile is a nice album. :) And the album cover is also great. --Semyon 09:38, March 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I sort of imagine God's boat, surveying the Earth... anyway, what's going on with the state elections? Voting begins Wednesday, right? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:41, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Mukania "Mukania" doesn't really sounds like a Japanese name. :P 77topaz (talk) 04:57, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :It's not really related to Japan though. Only the interface language is Japanese. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 05:00, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::What's the point in having a wikination with Japanese as interface language and then having the wikination have nothing to do with Japan? Every other foreign-language wikination has its interface language as the main language of the actual wikination. :o 77topaz (talk) 08:48, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::I suppose Japanese is spoken. I haven't really decided what it'll be like yet. Likewise: "Reptin" doesn't sound very German. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 09:00, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Reptin is the English name. The name in Ripuarian (that wiki is not in German) is Repften. --OuWTB 12:01, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::I don't know, it'll probably stagnate forever because there's no other Japanese users. I gave it a silly name because I didn't know what to call it in reality. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:57, March 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::::In that case, why did you found the wiki in the first place? :o 77topaz (talk) 23:30, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :::::::For the future. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:37, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Albums You might find Template:Track listing useful for your album pages. 77topaz (talk) 23:40, March 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Perhaps. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:43, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry for stealing James Farmer He had so much potential. I like toenails. 02:44, April 6, 2017 (UTC) :Understandable. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 07:21, April 6, 2017 (UTC) Collaboration Any chance of one of your bands collaborating with one of my bands? Perhaps Pinup Dolls. horton11 18:00, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know any bands I've made that fit that style. There's Gwok Youth, but that's Cadaro's band, not mine. To be fair, I have done a lot of such editing, so it might work out. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:17, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Any others you see in Brunant that fit the style of one of yours more closely? horton11 20:29, July 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Chained Soul with This Could Be Anywhere? I really have no idea. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 01:24, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Chained Soul was made by George the Greek but we can work something out; I am planning something with a couple of Lovian musicians, which could end up being some sort of indie supergroup. horton11 17:09, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::If you wanted, we could also have collaborations with bands I've created, like Hyperbola in Lovia or Indigo Sky in the Southern Arc Islands. 77topaz (talk) 21:04, July 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I can imagine Hyperbola and Indigo Sky collaborating with each other, but not one of my bands. Any new-wave stuff in another wikination? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:00, July 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::::None which are specifically new wave. We do have one group in Brunant (Crystal Poppies) labeled just "pop-rock"; perhaps you can expand on that. horton11 12:29, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Official warning This contradict with user conduct. You have insulted one of our respected users and - as I need to start gettin' more consequent (:o) - I'll have to give you an official warning. --OuWTB 13:23, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :o :Sounds very serious :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:25, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::It is meant to sound serious though :o --OuWTB 15:05, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::OK then :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:15, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Where you said "consequent", I think you meant "consistent"? 77topaz (talk) 20:06, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::He's gewoon gebruiking a Nederlands woord in English though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20:44, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Oh, dear gods. Is this really happening? Are you going to block me? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:38, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I don't think you have to worry about that :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 08:40, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Not when I'm on my mobile phone :o --OuWTB 15:46, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Check this out Who Are We? horton11 13:48, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :I can see Popscene collaborating with these guys. Maybe their next album is a split one, sort of like Lulu? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:59, July 30, 2017 (UTC) I returned It's me, TheworldofBingbang32. My old computer broke down, so I'm using a brand new Kindle. We could come up with ideas for a Devilface reunion. --Timebomb192potato (talk) 03:00, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe. However, you can't make any more unrealistic pages. Nongye is a SMALL VILLAGE. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 04:15, August 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay then. First idea: new drummer. The old one kicked the bucket in the mid-2000's, so we need to create a new one. --Timebomb192potato (talk) 12:57, August 22, 2017 (UTC) :::They use a drum machine instead, because nobody wanted to join a band that were known for burning up Lovian flags on stage. Speaking of which, since CCPL came to majority government, they're not allowed to do that anymore. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:51, August 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::Actually, wasn't the bill against flag burning rejected? 77topaz (talk) 08:39, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :::::I have no idea. CCPL would probably not approve though. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:00, August 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::::CCPL is not nationalistic though (pro-devolution, pro-Oshenna); CNP would probably be against flag burning. --OuWTB 08:41, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, we are, only because we don't want our nation's image to be tarnished by evil anti-government punk rock. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:59, August 27, 2017 (UTC)